That's How it Goes
by Dazemay07
Summary: Korra is the popular girl and mako is the baseball player. Will it be unconditional love or a romance disaster? I guess that's just the way it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a new story that is gonna be like 20 something chapters! It is Modern day so no bending and everything. so i hope everybody really likes it! Oh and my new best friend is Bolin. I just love him. But MY BAD THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL MAKORRA STORY! MAKORRA MAKORRA MAKORRA!**

**OK so onwards with the story.**

**I don't own legend of Korra!**

Korra POV

I am Korra Puerto-Rican and Everybody loves me. I really can't help that im just so desirable.I am the most popular girl in school, but trust me i'm not stuck up. I am laid back and cool. Everybody considers me their best friend or their girlfriend but trust me, I have three best friends and one crush. My three TRUE friends are Bolin Lombardi, Asami Sato, and Iroh Johnson. Can you guess my crush?

Yep,

Mako Lombardi.

Mako POV

I am Mako Lombardi .Im Italian and the captain of the school's baseball team and the MVP. I am an honor roll student and almost every girl wants to date me, but trust there is only one girl that I have my eyes on. She is Puerto-Rican and the most prettiest girl in school. I've got one problem. She is my brother's best friend.

Yep,

Korra Martinez.

Korra POV

_**'Beautiful'**_ I thought. I had just finished Flat-ironing my hair and lets just say it looked awesome! I was wearing a dress with a hot pink top half and a black bottom skirt. I had on fushia pink suede 6 inch heels. I know, im spoiled. My Mom and Dad has always spoiled me because I am their only child. My brother was kidnapped when he was 2 years old. I was only 6 months old. Mom and Dad had took us to the park and when mom and dad turned their backs, someone took him. They were devastated.

But enough of that.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I said while trying to run out the door for school.

Unfourtunately mom stopped me at the door. " aren't you going to eat something Honey?" she Said.

"I will stop at McDonalds on the way to school" I said. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door. (which was really hard because I was in heels) I jumped in my cherry red Ferrari and headed to McDonalds.

Mako POV

I was putting on my clothes for school. I was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans. But I'm not gay.I have had plenty of girlfriends. I had on a pair of Jordan Retro 3 Sneakers and I put on my signature red scarf. The scarf had belonged to my mother. My mother was hit by a car when she was coming to pick me up from school when I was in the second grade.

But enough about that.

"Bo Where is my backpack!?" I yelled.

"In the livingroom!" he yelled back.

Our dad was on a business trip. He was a Doctor and trust me when i say, we were RICH.

I Grabbed my backpack and ran out the door with Bolin following close behind. we Jumped in Our Lambourghini.

"Im hungry, do you think we can go get some food?" Bolin asked.

"Yea im hungry too." I said.

I sped off to Our favorite place.

McDonalds.

**Oh yea! i hope you guys like this story should i continue? Tell meh please! **

**I love you all!**


	2. an

i messed up on grammar again... i guess it's my computer. cuz i made sure i did it rite! positive! but pease disregard dem!


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Yea Buddy!**

**Cabs R Here!**

Korra POV

I arrived at McDonalds. I hated going through the Drive-Thru because I can never show off the awesome outfit! I grabbed my black sequined clutch purse and walked inside .

"May i help you?" the lady said.

"Yes can I have a Mcmuffin and a coffee please? oh and cream with six sugars!" i said.

"that would be 6.69$."the woman said.

I handed her the money and walked over to the drink fountain to get a straw.

Ii turned around while I was texting on my phone and I bumped into someone. Guess who it was...

Mako.

Mako POV

There she was, looking beautiful in her pink dress. I saw a slight bush creep on her cheeks.

" oh hey Mako" She said with that special twinkle in her eye that made my heart skip a beat everytime i saw it.

" Hey Korra" I said. "where's Bo?" She asked. I told her that he was waiting in the car nad then her name was called.

"Got to go!" she said. she grabbed her food and went out the door.

Gosh, She was Beautiful.

Korra POV

Gosh he was hot!

**Short chapter mii bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mako POV

I got me and Bolin something to eat and I sped off in our car. We had to be to school in 5 minutes and our school was all the way uptown. I went through all the shortcuts that I could think of because I could not be late AGAIN.

"I'm going to Staten Island, I'm going to Staten Island! It's an Actual Island, It's an actual island!" Bolin said. Jersey Shore was his and Korra's favorite show. Korra would come over every Thursday Night and we would have a big slumber party and watch the latest episode. I honestly didn't like Jersey shore but it didn't beat spending time with Korra.

"YEA BUDDY SCHOOL YEA!" Bolin Yelled when we arrived in the front of the school. The bell had rung when we pulled up and we were right on time. I quickly parked the car and ran inside to my first period class. "YEA WATER YEA" Bolin yelled.

This was gonna be a long day.

Korra POV

I had just arrived at school and I was heading toward my first period class when I saw my Best friend Asami Sato. Me and her was dressed alike except that she was wearing yellow instead of pink.

"Asami!" I yelled. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug.(being sure not to mess up our hair) We walked arm and arm to 1st period civics. We sit right next to each other. ( we are best friends what do you expect?)

"So Korra, have you done anything about your crush on Mako yet?" Asami asked.

"No, I don't think he is in to me that way Asami." I said. I could feel myself blushing.

"Yea Ok" Asami said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME PASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mako POV

It was already the end of the day and I had Baseball practice. I was hyped to be on the field because it was the place where i was deemed the best. I was in the locker room changing my clothes. I was quite buff ya know. I had muscles and abs. But enough on that.

I walked outside and I saw someone sitting by the dugouts and nobody was out there yet. I walked up to get a closer look. I then saw who it was.

"Korra?"

**The END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**NOW ITS TIME FOR THE NEW JERSEY SHORE SEASON!**

***JERZATHON***


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont get mad at me. YO IM DOIN THIS FOE YALL BENAFIT! ok enough ghettoness. I know I havent updated in a while but the thing is I have school! doesnt anyone understand that!? I am pretty sure some people understand. So I must recommend some more stories! are ya ready? I bet ya are! ok here we go.**

**"Saving The Unwanted" By MakorraLove97**

**"How To Play the Game" By Maila08**

**"Waking up with a smile" By maryclairewarren**

**"Unexpected Romance" By maryclairewarren**

**Trust me they are amazing stories that I have read and reviewed! I recommend everyone to read these...Onwards To THE STORY!**

Mako POV

"Korra?" I asked.

She was sitting on the bench and It looked as if she was crying. I was furious that someone would hurt _**MY**_Korra. "Did I just think that? I said out loud. Korra turned around and looked at me. She had tears running down her face.I walked to sit next to her.

"Korra? Korra What's worng?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"CHRISTIE MALONE! She acts like she is the baddest girl in school!... she said that my brother was taken because of me!" Korra yelled.

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Korra, you know that is not true." I said. She leaned more into the embrace and little did I notice how close we were to each other.

She looked up at looked like a helpless little puppy that needed love. So I did the unthinkable.

I kissed Korra Martinez.

Korra POV

OMG! He was kissing me! i was suprised at first but then mimicked his actions and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me as close as he could. I hesitantly pulled away and got up and walked away.

**I know it is a short chapter but I have to go to a football game. Will update when i get a chance! much love to all!**


	6. authors note

**so guys i just wanted to say that i cant update today due to minor issues in planning today.**

**But i do want to get some things straight!**

**Korra walked away because she is hiding a secret that no one knows except her parents.**

**I love you all but i cant update so i shall see u guys when i can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! IM BACK AND IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN! so...guess what! i have time now! so YODEL. **

**ONWARDS TO THE STORY.**

Korra POV

I couldn't let him know my secret. he would think that i'm a freak, an alien not meant to live on the earth. I am the one out of three that have this special power that are alive today. I must keep my secret. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my clutch.

**From: City-Boiii**

**Hey...where did you go? are you okay? Korra please come back!**

Oh lord.

Mako POV

I sent Korra a text to make sure she was okay. I wanted to know why she walked away. I know that this relationship couldn't last. I have a secret and if she found out she would think im crazy. there is only three people with this power that are alive today. I got a text.

**From: Miss YOLO **

**I can't tell you. ...Im sorry. **

I wonder why she would walk away from me. I loved that moment when we were together. We felt powerful, as if we could take on the world with just us. **B**ut my secret won't allow it. That's it im jumping off a cliff. adios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so i havent been updating for a while because i have school and other problems involving a fight i got into. but enough on my personal life, but this is a real long authors note. SO HOW YALL BEEN DOIN? Omg Halloween was pretty cool...but not the part where i got into a fight. I was Mitt Romney. I dont even like Mitt. I go OBAMA! so anyway i guess i shall go on with the story and i will be introducing a new character...maybe in the next chapter. **

**Onwards to the story!**

**I CHANGED SOMETHING UP THAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO FIGURE OUT. BUT IF YOU CANT UR DUMB. pssst...there is bending now.**

Mako POV

Korra has been avoiding me all week. I really wanted to talk to her.I was getting ready for school and i had just finished getting dressed.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt that said "Cool Story Babe" in black writing, and a pair of high top black and baby blue Adidas.

I had just spent an hour on my eyebrows (yes i pluck them) and my hair. I know it sounds like I am concieted but I am really not.

I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack. I yelled for Bolin to come downstairs. "I'm coming!" he yelled back. I felt bored so I stuck out my hand and concentrated really hard. An orange flame appeared. I closed my hand as I heard Bolin come downstairs.

"You ready bro?" Bolin asked.

"Yea" I said. we jumped in the car and left.

Korra POV

ugh. school again. I had been trying to avoid Mako as much as i could. I had just got out of the shower and I was getting dressed.

I was wearing a Real Deal Doman Tee, J Brand denim creamy white corduroy skinny Zoe Jeans, Converse all star Hi Skull Print Double print Tounge Sneakers, and I had a Merideth Wendall Snake Messenger bag. **(LINK IN THE PROFILE! IDEA STOLEN FROM MARYCLAIREWARREN)**

I had washed my hair and i noticed all the water on the floor.I stared at the water and concentrated.

I saw all the water rise up from the floor and gather in a small ball of liquid. I have been able to do this since I was five.

But there is something else too.

I am able to move earth, fire, water, and even air. My mother says that I can't tell anyone or else they would want to take me away. There is no way im going to let that happen.

"Korra? are you finished?" My mom yelled from downstairs. "YEA MOM!" I yelled louder than usual. I had just finished straightening my hair and I was ready for school. I ran down the stairs and out the door, bypassing my mom and dad.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY! AND YOU BETTER NOT TALK TO NO BOYS!" My dad yelled. "WOULDN'T THINK OF IT DAD!" I yelled back.

I jumped in my car and turned on the radio. I started driving and then I heard my favorite song come on.

_**You know the bed feels warmer**_

_**Sleeping here alone**_

_**You know I dream in color**_

_**And do the things I want**_

_**You think you've got the best of me**_

_**Think you've had enough the last laugh**_

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_

_**Think you left me broken down**_

_**Think that I'd come running back**_

_**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**you heard that I was starting over with someone new**_

_**They told you I was moving on, over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_

_**I'd come back swinging**_

_**You tried to break me, but you see**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_

_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**_

_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**_

_**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**_

_**In the end**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**I'm not alone**_

They know my name not my story.

Mako POV

I had just pulled into the school parking lot when I saw Korra. I quickly parked the car and got out.

"Well somebody is a little eager to see Korra" I heard Bolin mumble under his breath. I ignored it and hurried over to where Korra was and i yelled her name.

She saw me and then sped up. She walked down the hallway when i had finally caught up with her and i pulled her into an empty classroom that no one used.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked. "Listen Mako, I can't be caught up in relationships right now.I-" I cut her off as I crashed my lips into hers.

Korra POV

He was kissing me. Could this be any harder on me? That's it...Screw the secret.

I Threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by running my toungue across his bottom lip. He Gasped and i took this moment to plunge my tounge into his mouth. He sat me on a desk and planted kisses down my neck.

I Hesitantly pulled away. "Mako, we are gonna be late for class" I said. He stood silent for a few moments but then said those five words that I dreamed of him saying for 3 yrs now.

"Will you be my Girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so i know that i havent updated in a LONG time! yea but me and my Online Partner In crime whose name you will learn in a little while, and i have been so busy lately! but anyway here is the next chapter for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Legend of Korra.**

**Korra Pov**

Omg! he asked me to be his girlfriend! "YES!" I yelled. His face lit up into a bright smile and he hugged me.

I am now Mako's Girlfriend.

It feels so good to say that.

I had just noticed that we were about 5 minutes late to class. Not that it amttered... I hated civics anyway.

"Mako...we got to go to class." I said hesitatntly while dropping down from the desk i was on.

"Alright, but not before this." he said and kissed me full on the lips. I pulled away before we would start a make out session. We walked out from where we were (not that i cared where we were anyway) hand in hand.

He walked me to civics and kissed me on teh cheek before going the other direction.

Nothing can spoil this day.

**Mako POV**

Korra martinez was MY GIRLFRIEND.

Im such a fruitcake.

But anyway Korra was my girlfriend and i was so happy. I walked to my first class which was history. I saw Bolin sitting in the desk next to the teacher. Go figure that he would get in trouble.

"Ah mr. Lombardi nice of you to join us. is there an excuse to why you're late?" Mr. Jones,my history teacher, asked. "Um...yes sir i was taking care of issues in my schedule" I answered quickly as i took my seat.

Mr. Jones turned around back to the board and continued his lesson on the Civil War. My dad said that it was his favorite to learn about when he was in school. Not that i could concentrate.

I was thinking of Korra.

******Its luch time bumbleberries!******

Korra Pov

II ws on my way to lunch when some guy i had never seen before came up to me. He had Dark skin jsut like me and beautiful blue eyes. They reminded me of my brother's eyes.

"Hey I'm Niall and I was wondering if you could show me around?" He said. I was in shock.

He had a bracelet on.

The same one I had given him in his 2nd birthday.

"Niall, do you remember me? It's Korra your sister."

**SO yea that was the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed and i will see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im so happy! i got reviews on the last chapter and it made me feel so loved! Me and my online partner online partner in crime, Avatarlover0419, have been talking bout the holidays and everything. i was happy to see the reviews i got and especially the one that said it was good to have me back, courtesy of Makorralove97...WELL ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**P.S i do not know how to spell tounge. i thought it was toungue at first buti read some reviews and it told me i was wrong so thank you very much!**

Korra POV

He was standing right in front of me. My brother who i had lost when i was little.

"Niall? you don't remember me?" I said.

"How do you know my name!?" he asked. "Niall It's me Korra! Your sister!" I yelled.

He was looking at me like I was crazy "Im sorry but I think you have me mistaken with some other Niall because I live in a foster Home after I was adopted when I was 4." he said.

"No Niall! It's me your big sister! I gave you that bracelet and I have the same exact one! look!" I yelled holding out my wrist to show him the green and blue bracelet that i keep on my wrist every day.

"I'm sorry but I think your crazy" He said and ran past me and out the cafeteria doors. I ran to the parking lot. I jumped in my Car and sped off.

Mako POV

"I wonder where Korra is" Bolin said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I told him about me and Korra in third period and he was making jokes.

"Bo will you quit doing that!" i yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the Cafeteria.

"Nothing to see here! Get back to your lunches!" I yelled.

I hadn't even noticed Korra in the Cafeteria until she ran out towards the parking lot.

I ran after her only to see her car gone.

Korra Pov

I was going 65 in a 45 speed zone. I had ny music turned all the way up and tears falling down my face. I was listening to Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj.

_**Spirit of Marilyn calling me, audibly **_

_**Bawling she, said that she would never leave **_

_**Continued to torture me **_

_**Telling me to come with her **_

_**Underneath my comforter **_

_**And she brought a gun with her **_

_**Pills and some rum with her **_

_**Tip me on the balcony telling me to jump with her **_

_**Yeah I'm in the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her **_

_**I ain't tryna be that haters wanna see that **_

_**But I got 'em aggy cause I win the gold like Gabby **_

_**She's just a girl and she's on fire **_

_**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway **_

_**She's living in a world and it's on fire **_

_**Fill with catastrophe, but she know she can fly away **_

_**Oh, she got both feet on the ground **_

_**And she's burning it down **_

_**Oh, she got her head in the clouds **_

_**And she's not backing down **_

_**This girl is on fire **_

_**This girl is on fire **_

_**She's walking on fire **_

_**This girl is on fire **_

I was singing- more like screaming this part when I didnt see the red light. I was oblivious to the Truck coming straight at me on the driver side. The Truck collided with mine. I heard horns blaring and people screaming before the darkness consumed me.

Senna POV (Rare)

Me and my husband Tonraq were watching Television when I got a call. I noticed this number as the Hospital's becasue I volunteered there alot.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Senna!" It was my friend Jennifer that worked there. "Yes what it is Jen?" I asked, worried.

"Oh Senna, Korra has been in a terrible car accident" she said while crying. The phone fell out of my hands.

"Senna What's worng!?" Tonraq yelled.

"Tonraq..It's Korra...she has been in a terrible car accident" I whispered. Tonraq immediatley ran to the car with me close behind him. I grabbed the phone and called Korra's school. I needed Asami, Bolin and Mako.

Asami POV

I was in 4th Period...My favorite class because I had Bolin and Mako in this class. I was passing notes to bolin when the teacher's phone rang.

I started to listen to the conversation the teacher was having.

"Oh my god! yes I will send them right away!" the teacher yelled and hung up the phone.

"Asami, Mako and Bolin! they need you at the Hospital! Korra has been in a terrible car accident!" She yelled. I immediatley started crying and ran out the door with A crying Mako and Bolin right behind me.

We all jumped in my car and sped off to the Hopital.

Mako Pov

No. This can't be happening. My love had just been in a car accident. Asami was driving like a maniac trying to get to the hospital. Once we got the hospital, I saw Tonraq, and Senna talking to a doctor.

I ran up to Senna who pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Im sorry to interrupt this moment but I have horrible news" The doctor said.

"I am sorry to tell you, but Korra...is in a coma."

**Yea os that was the next chapter! i hope everyone liked it!**


	11. authors note guyyyyyysssssssss

**Heeeeeyyyyyoooo! So im back and I know that probably nobody will read my story because they think I gave up on it. But I have been busy with ONE DIRECTION! And twitter. But you guys should know that am a huge directioner and that might interfere with the story a little bit… but anyway this is a small short authors note update on everything that is going on with this story… the thing is, I have no idea where this story is going or what is going on… so if anybody has any ideas or they want to co-write this story with me, just personal message me! Ok and im gonna say this ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY. I have extremely BAD grammar. Don't read my story if you cant deal with it. Not my problem. Ok bye my little cucumber melons! Lol you guys like that name don't ya? Anyway bye guys **


End file.
